


Prison Walk

by HavrilHirtop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Jealousy, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Punk Jean Kirstein, Riren Week, Smut, Yandere Eren Yeager, prisoner levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavrilHirtop/pseuds/HavrilHirtop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I... I like you, Levi." Jaeger confessed softly, his lips pressed against Levi's left ear.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Levi swallowed, hard. This was wrong. He was the prisoner, someone who had committed an unforgivable crime, thus being locked up in this hellhole. Then here Jaeger was, declaring his growing affection toward him, the prison guard wanting to be with the prisoner. A typical unimaginable and forbidden relationship. He should say 'no', he should reject the brat right here and then, steering clear of anything non-beneficial that could happen to them in the near future. They would move on, putting this unromantic scene behind and forget about it gradually.</p><p>Rejection was what he should do.</p><p>Levi should.</p><p>But he could not and would not.</p><p>If he was asked when did he started reciprocating Jaeger's feelings, Levi would not be able to reply, for he himself did not know when, but somewhere along the last seven days, his inexperienced heart had started falling for the brat. And when Levi fell, he fell hard.</p><p>That was why, when Levi's steely grey orbs finally met with his brat's -still bright with hope and expectancy- he told him, "I like you too, Eren."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Normal criminals would have thought of this as the walk of shame. Normal criminals would have felt humiliated, sandwiched between two guards, walking - no, being dragged - through this long stretch of corridors with the alluding end. Normal criminals would have tried to retreat back into their shell, making their features as small as possible while jeers and spat obscenities were thrown in their way. Or perhaps they would have been way too gone into somewhere, leaving behind a husk with eyes as empty as the endless drop of the void.

But he was  _not_  normal.

This young man, around his twenties was no longer considered as normal. Levi Ackerman had simply experienced too much to be labelled as 'normal' for another second too long. He had simply gone through  _so_  much, did something _so_ sinful that his perfectly sculptured image of a gentleman was no longer trustable or reliable in any way.

To summarize it, Levi Ackerman had committed an unforgivable crime, and was to accept his punishment.

Like hell he would obey the laws quietly and obediently. Levi had made sure that _he_ was never to be erased from the memories of those putting him into this unsanitary position. Sure, his decision did lengthen his time in this... hell, but to him, it was worth it.

Levi was born as a natural leader, filled to the brim with confidence matched with an impossibly huge ego. Allowing others to lead him like a collared dog would mean throwing his pride out of the window, and Levi would  _never_ , could  _never_  let it happen.

That meant not allowing the two filthy guards to usher him, and grip his shoulder blades with their filthy hands, while excreting an unhealthy amount of force onto them just to prove who the boss was. Levi was the winner in the end, as always; he turned out to be the one who was  _pulling_  the two sorry excuses of prison guards by their heels -not literally- to his 'own' cell. That was it, with both his hands cuffed and bounded by that annoying piece of metallic shit, which only served to frustrate him to no end.

The two guards handed him over to another few more shitty brats, -yes, Levi's ego was just this impressive- their eagerness to get rid of him as plain as day. Levi was then shoved into his cell, a little too roughly for his liking. Oh sweet Maria, can't people nowadays be a little more fucking considerate? Not that Maria was sweet; Levi would rather shit himself senseless and sleep on the floor nude than have any contact with the prison's cracked walls and rotting floor with his tongue.

The first thing Levi did was to study his surroundings, his well-honed survival instinct doing its magic, stripping everyone and everything off their masks. The floor was a disgusting mess of black and brown and green, flecks of weird tiny stuff dotting it like a Dalmatian dog. The wall was just as bad, if not, worse, its surface furry with green and glop of goo slithering down from who-knows-where to the ground, leaving behind trails of revolting reflective evidence.

Levi's gaze finally settled onto the bed, wincing inwardly when he did. In comparison to the wall and the floor, the bed was cleaner, but only slightly. It's supposedly white sheet was so charred beyond repair that it was no longer considered as a sheet; more like ragged pieces of burned fabric. Levi had the urge to personally find the previous user of this cell, to castrate him slowly and unmercifully. The bed was rock-hard; not that he was expecting any less from this hellhole.

The only thing that made Levi feel better -as in a tad bit better- was that his cell was free of any damn bugs, tiny bugs that bit and were extremely exhausting to annihilate. Oh and bugs that bred like two rabbits left forgotten in a hole. Or a room. Or a cavern. Whatever.

The entrance -or the doorway to outside- was made entirely of metal, evenly spaced out such that the unmoving guards outside could spy on him pissing without giving him any chances to escape. Levi could see into the lairs of others criminal, and that their current living condition were no better than his. At least Levi would be staying here for only a month, and for this he was secretly thankful to his lawyer, Erwin Smith, who was rumoured to have the ability to charm pigs into flying.

As for the criminals themselves... Levi graded their personal hygiene mentally, ranking them in his mind with his -weird- ranking system. Their gazes all held some, if not, little amount of respect for him, few mixed with emotion ranging from awe to jealousy after enjoying his show of dragging the guards in, instead of the other way round. Not that Levi really cared, he was the boss, and as long as they all knew their place, he would refrain from sending them away for the much needed plastic surgery after he had his way with them.

There were a few criminals that Levi had actually _noticed_  , not just looking through them as if they were mere pieces of glass. Or pieces of glass shards. Levi was honestly surprised when he found out that his usual bored frown was replaced by a smirk, born from the sight of someone biting his tongue thrice in quick succession.

His cell was located closer to the south of this indescribably shitty building -or was it dungeon?- , allowing Levi's eyes to take in the view of 7 other chained buddies. Funnily enough, the guy-who-keeps-biting-his-tongue was ranked the last in Levi's private ranking system, yet still managed to gain his interest. Not that Levi was interested in his dick, any other dick. Or cxnt, for that matter. He strongly believed that the act of love-making was simply too germ-infesting, sweat mixed with gore and god-knows-what, therefore leading to his lack of any sexual activeness.

And then there was another guy... Or was he a horse? His facial features consisted mainly of his pair of small eyes, long nose, long cheek and long mouth, the prefect combination for a horse. Perhaps his had lived his previous life as a majestic stallion, now recurred as a human but sadly, retained his horsey features. Levi stared at Horse-Face for a couple more seconds longer than he should, drawing another few more interesting observations within those puny seconds.

Observation 1, as Levi had noticed, was the visible fact that Horse-Face was hopelessly infatuated with a prison guard. With Horse-Face's eyes almost burning literal holes into the protective garments of the guard's, observation 1 was clearly proved and double confirmed. Levi decided that he would had this targeted prison guard under his thorough scanning soon.

Here came observation 2: Horse-Face was the complete opposite of Levi, not unlike the repelling poles of a piece of bar magnet, North versus South. Horse-Face was overflowing with teen-like hormones (unlike Levi, who had almost next to nil amount of hormones), his dick somehow standing and seeking for attention while he ogled at the prison guard.

Such a perv.

Observation 3 was way too ridiculous and laughable. Had Horse-Face been close enough for Levi's unused voice to reach, Levi would have asked him to tone his effort down by a notch. And another few more notches. Levi appreciated Horse-Face's unwavering confidence to get into the prison guard's pants, but stroking his hard-on in front of not only the guard, but in front of almost every criminal in this southern area was way too much. The targeted guard paid Horse-Face not more than zero attention, this scene tugging Levi's lips into a now amused smirk.

Levi would have went on about the observations he made from those extra seconds of staring, but by now he was bored of the subject (Horse-Face) and was starting to get tired of standing. He stepped forward cautiously, wincing inwardly yet again when he took in the state of his cell. Levi was a man who preferred actions over words -not related to any sexual stuff- thus he wasted no more time to have his bed stripped free of those ruined fabrics.

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade out of them. Levi tied the shredded sheets into something resembling a broom, and proceeded to have the floor of his cell cleaned as fast as possible. Dust and dirt and whatever shit that was on the floor was soon piled into a small hill, which scattered away when Levi flicked them out of his cell with one final powerful sweep of his makeshift broom. The broom -Levi's new favourite item- was then placed gingerly on the left corner of his cell, laid flat on the ground by his bed, just the way he liked.

Floor cleaned. Levi would have used bleach to transform the still blotchy floor into a sparkling mirror, but his present circumstances prevented him from getting much of what he wanted. That did not mean that Levi could not demand for things though, and with another look at his hardly liveable cell, Levi rudely ratted at the metal gate, looking for some sort of attention from the nearest guard.

Did he mention that the prison guard closest to him was coincidently the also the guard targeted by Horse-Face?

Levi's persistent rattling must have gotten onto the guard's nerve, for the said prison guard came over to Levi's side, away from his situated post. He then studied the guard instinctively, seemingly showing off his survival skill. Or rather, Levi's highly trained and practiced cleaning skills.

The guard was cute. Levi would rather be forced to clean a bug-infested room then to admit what his first thought of the guard was, but deep inside -as in very very very deep inside- Levi agreed with his inner voice that the guard was cute. Really cute. His skin was slightly tanned, though still way darker than Levi's, which was eerily pale. His hair was a chocolate-ish brown mess, warm and sweet and shiny, catching the dim glows of the ancient overhead lamps. His body was toned, and Levi confirmed that even with his uniform on, the guard was ripping with hard muscle underneath. What had Levi's breathe taken away was not the guard's attractive body though, and neither was it the guard's adorable hair, nor the inviting smoothness of his tanned skin.

It was the guard's eyes.

If asked of this in the future, Levi would not have been able to answer what had occurred, for he was ashamed to admit that his brain had completely failed to register what had exactly  _happened_. When the guard's eyes met Levi's, Levi felt his heart skip a beat, his breath hitch, somehow getting stuck in his wind-pipe. Sure, that sounded cliché, but at that moment, Levi did not give a shit.

The guard's eyes was simply too mesmerizing. Compared to Levi own pair of steely grey orbs -those that scared countless men into peeing on the spot-, Levi felt that the guard's pair of cerulean orbs were more beautiful, more breath-taking. Not that it stole Levi's feeling of how beautiful or breath-taking his own eyes were. The guard's eyes were some exquisite shade between lush green or oceanic blue, bright with life and deep with harsh lessons learnt from the world's cruel wake-up calls.

'Beautiful' was the prefect word to describe that pair of intense cerulean orbs, the orbs that were getting larger and clearer as the guard continued closing the distance between him and Levi.

"What do you want?"

Levi groaned mentally. Even his voice was attractive... A man with this level of sexiness should not be legal. It was no longer a mystery to why Horse-Face had this particular guard targeted.

"E-erm... Hello?" The guard stuttered a little, waving his left palm in front of Levi, and Levi found himself loathing the metal bars between them.

"Name."

"Sorry?"

"I want your name." Levi repeated, his voice as demanding as before.

Stunned, the guard remained silent, and a frown slowly wormed its way onto Levi's lips. Levi soon noticed that the guard was insanely tall, putting about 5 to 6 inches of painful height difference between them.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger." The guard -Jaeger- finally answered. "I believe that that you caused a racket deliberately was not for the sole purpose of my name, yes?"

Levi nodded a little, remembering his main intention of calling Jaeger over. Who knew that this brat's eyes could have affected him so much that Levi actually forgot what he had wanted originally?

"I need -no, fuck that- I want a new bed sheet. A clean one. Clean as in freshly out of the laundry, not from another room flooded with fucking dust and mouse droppings."

One of Jaeger's eyebrows turned up elegantly, and the two silently challenged each other, their eyes locking onto one another. Levi decided to add in one unnecessary comment, resulting in the red on Jaeger's cheeks and his submission.

"You're eyes are really fucking beautiful, you know?"

Jaeger did not reply to Levi's words, choosing to lower his head -to hide his arising blush- and said," F-fine... I'll be off for your stuff." He then rushed away, the tip of his ears betraying his emotions, making Levi wondering why Jaeger even bothered to hide his face.

Levi felt a smirk forming on his lips the third time since his cell welcomed him, and watched Jaeger jot something down a slip of paper on the wall before disappearing. Some other guards had him eyed wearily, but apart from that, nothing much happened, much to Levi's relief.

If there was something he hated more than the unholy word ,'dirt', or some other unacceptable situations -like the state of his current living quarter- , it was drama. To Levi, drama was simply a waste of time and energy. What was the point of dramas anyway? Levi was a blunt man, insults flying about the moment his mouth was opened, offending every living organism within 20miles of him. Dramas were pointless. That was all.

Levi did not realize that he had started building sandcastles in the air, until he was abruptly jerked back into awareness by a prickling sensation of being glared at, and the neatly cropped hair at the back of his neck shot into attention. Confusion was one of the emotions that his mind experienced, for Levi was certain that he had withheld using... unhealthy languages, thus avoided crushing someone's pride, yet.

It was until the silent return of Jaeger when he finally understood why. How could he, Levi Ackerman, fail to recall that Jaeger was in fact targeted by some random shit face?

"Here you go." The said guard said, pushing the neatly folded sheet vertically through the gaps of the metal bars, into Levi's waiting hands.

Levi brought the sheet within an inch from his nose, sniffing at it suspiciously. Satisfied by the scent of lemongrass and sunshine emitting from the white -slightly yellowish from being left in the dark for so long- sheet, Levi gave the still waiting brat a curt nod, muttering a soft 'thanks'. He was about to put his new bed sheet into good use when he made the mistake of glancing up. Just in time to catch the dazzling smile bestowed* by Jaeger.

**(AN*: Okay, 'bestowed' was a word way too strong to be used at that circumstance...)**

Levi's heart skipped yet another beat.

"You are welcome."

As Jaeger turned away and started making his way back to his post, Levi allowed his -recently surfaced-smug expression to remain plastered onto his face, just _knowing_ how much it infuriated Horse-Face. Not that Horse-Face haven't been boring threatening holes into his head for the entire conversation he had with Jaeger. His cell was located two stations away, diagonally in front of Levi's right. Levi wanted to see what sort of face Horsey would make after seeing his Prince Charming passing the sheet _only_ to him, but he managed to suppress the urge, just barely.

The folded pile of sheet felt fishy... Levi was pretty sure that the sheet was supposed to be way thinner than this, and his suspicion was confirmed when he found another folded blanket hidden underneath after he had unwrapped the sheet with utmost care.

Levi felt... shocked.

Did Jaeger just smuggle something that was not meant to be here... for him? The bed was soon beaten repeatedly, echoes of loud huffs bouncing about as it started loosening, getting a little softer. Within 5 minutes, the bed was ready, the temptation of its crispy white sheet matched with the soft and fluffy blanket getting harder and harder for Levi to resist. Its welcoming lemongrass scent did not help Levi in the slightest, too.

Not wasting another second, Levi dove into his bed eagerly, allowing its softness to envelop him, luring his consciousness into dreamland.

He almost succeeded. Until something that had fallen onto the newly cleaned floor caught his attention.

A note. By Eren Jaeger.

With trembling fingers, Levi scooped the tiny slip of paper up.

_"You're really cute, Mr Clean. ;)_  
 _-Eren."_

Levi shot under his newly acquired blanket almost immediately, but Jaeger's low chuckle still somehow managed to follow him. Levi was pretty sure that he was not capable of blushing, but after this incident, he was not as confident of it as before.

Not after that time when he felt his face burning, followed by warm sensation, pooling inside his body, making him feel... happy

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interactions between Levi and Eren :33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes are annoying~ Enjoy!
> 
> This is a short chapter (1.9k), because I'm only focusing on the sparks that were ignited between those two.
> 
> I'll be changing the rating of this fic soon, since some real smexy scenes would be coming up~ Please don't be shocked. :)

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

In the prison, time was an immobile creature, like a ripple-less crystal liquid, still and un-moving. In the prison, the days that used to pass in a flash for Levi seemed to lengthen, while the nights that he used to lay awake on his bed seemed to shorten.

A week had flown by and Levi felt ancient. Was it really only seven days gone? To Levi, who was currently trapped in a barred cell, a few centuries had already passed and he was prepared for his eternal sleep. Life in this kind of hellhole was too tedious. Sure, Levi hated dramas. However, he had came into a conclusion that he hated staring at the disgusting, half-corrupted  cell wall with slimes decorating it's rotting surface, paired up with moss and algae for hours, even more.

Levi hated this shitty place. Not that he did not hate everything and everyone in general, but this hellhole was special, managing to earn Levi sincere hatred. Levi despised the food here, which mostly looked like it was regurgitated from someone stomach and tasted about the same. Levi disliked Horse-Face, whose glares prickled his sensitive neck throughout the day into the night, poisoned with accusations and a strong dislike. Levi wanted to kick the law in its shin, laws which did not permit him to do some cleaning, allowing the mess to remain on those fucking walls safely.

Levi believed that he hated everything in this shitty place, until he saw something. Or rather, someone. Then he changed his mind: he did not hate everything.

If there was something to look forward to in this seemingly timeless place, it was mealtime. Well, not exactly mealtime, since Levi would rather stand in front of the metal bars nude than to eat the 'food' provided -he sometimes did eat, for Levi still wanted to live-, Levi was looking forward to something other than feeding himself.

For some reasons, during mealtime, it was always Jaeger who brought his food over. Sure, it made perfect sense that it was that brat's duty to do so, for he was the guard nearest to Levi -even nearer than before since he decided that the wall directly in Levi's line of vision was suitable to be his new post- so he should be the one handling Levi's meals, but Levi was pretty sure that the said brat's duty did not include _passing him notes_.

Levi did not know the ulterior intention behind Jaeger's motives, -to be truthful, since he did not bother to actually ponder about it, he would not know- but after the said brat 'accidentally' had his pencil dropped in Levi's cell, the note passing were then practiced quite frequently. Not that he disliked it, on the contrary, Levi had found this strictly forbidden interaction pleasing, and maybe a little... arousing.

Notes were mostly exchanged when food was given to him, the gleam of golden mischief bright in the oceanic orbs when his notes were being read and finally a quick cuff on Levi's head when his usually untouched food was being retrieved. This was secretly what Levi looking forward to, though he would rather eat a shitting bug than to let another person into this little secret of his.

Sighing -louder than necessarily-, Levi stretched himself like how a cat would after a lazy nap, both of his palms pulled open behind him and his back arched. Recalling his most recent conversation with Jaeger. Levi agreed with his libido that the brat might be the his most fatal undoing, since it was not an everyday occurrence for some random stranger -a man, furthermore- to succeed in turning on Levi, who was sexually inactive for an impossible long stretch of time.

 

~.~

 

_"Hey old man!" Jaeger's teasing voice bounced off the spotted walls of Levi's prison, amplifying it rapidly and pointlessly before it reached his small dainty ears._

_"What the fuck? I'm only twenty-three, shit for brain!"_

_Jaeger grinned, proud that he had made Levi dropped his mask the second times that day, unconsciously showing his anger to everyone in his sight. By the time Levi was aware of that damn brat's carefully -not really, he had merely listened to his gut instinct- constructed plan, his usual blank and detached face was stripped yet again, three days in a row._

_"Really? You looked like..." Jaeger paused deliberately, purposefully probing Levi's emotion, ignoring the deathly glare that was thrown in his way. Well, after being exposed to that kind of highly dangerous knife projected from Levi's eyes, it was a wonder that Jaeger still lived._

_"... I_ don't _know. I just know that you're really attractive for a man." The brat winked at Levi, emphasizing his point, "Here's your lunch, you better eat at least three (not slanted) spoonful, even if you're not hungry. I'll be keeping an eye on you, okay? You better eat it!"_

_With that being said, Jaeger turned and left, swinging the metal gate back into its home -a loud and obvious click proved that it was  locked automatically-, with a tray and a piece of hidden note underneath his bowl, just as he had expected._

_Levi shifted the slightly weighty tray onto his lap. Having all his senses peaked up, his chances of spilling any of the soup -which was admittedly better than any of his other meals- was lowered to zero. He heeded no attention to his soup though, his sight only focusing on the folded note, which he had already eased out slowly from its hiding place._

_Levi had seriously believed that the small, innocent looking note contained the usual contents, those small surprisingly enjoyable talks related to the untouchable world outside, related to their current statutes and maybe related to why had Levi not been giving himself proper feeding for the past few days (Horse-Face's fault)._

_But he was oh so_  very _wrong._

_The moment he read it, Levi's eyes had been so wide, his emotions shown so rawly on his face, that even the dumbest shit head in the world could see that Levi was truly  shocked._

"I wouldn't mind getting a piece of you, really. I bet your moans sounded as erotic as you are. ;)

-Eren" 

_The note was dropped as if it was lit on fire, the messy yet beautiful writings on it smudging as the thin material came into contact with Levi's untouched soup._

_That brat..._

_Levi covered his face with his palms weakly, attempting to hide the bright, visible crimson on his cheek -with shaky hands-, hot and burning. Levi could hear Jaeger's low, amused chuckle, the addictive sound vibrating deep in his throat, causing Levi sexually inactive cock to twitch for one ultra-mini second. Oh sweet Maria. How could this man be so dangerously seductive without even trying?_

 

~.~

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Levi's ears focused on the soft tapping immediately, his head swerving -similar to that of an adorable kitten searching for the source of the tiny squeaking from the mouse- when he determined that someone was coming. Jaeger. Dragging himself into a sitting position, Levi continued to entertain himself with his thoughts, though his ears were already started straining to catch the first of the brat's alluring voice.

"Hey Levi~" There it was, cheerful and confident, making the end of Levi's lips to curl upward. Slightly.

Somehow, Jaeger could always make him smile. A teeny tiny smile, just barely noticeable, but a smile nevertheless. Levi had brainstormed, explored and evaluated many different reasons to his abnormal reaction, soon coming to a conclusion.

_Eren Jaeger was special._

Sure, Levi did not know how or why (slanted), since 'special' was an extremely vague expression, but he did not want to dwell too deep into this head-splitting matter, thus settling with just this.

"Brat." Monotonously, Levi said his usual greeting.

"Not a brat." Jaeger retorted instantly, his lips curving into an angelic grin which Levi loved- no, _liked_.

Levi slapped himself mentally. That particular L-word, he reminded himself scathingly, did not exist, specially in this kind of hellhole. This absurd reminder was repeated so many times since he had first claimed this cell as 'his', that Levi could have labelled it as his motto, or some sort of mantra.

It was subtle at first. Jaeger's lingering glances when he left, his reluctance plain in the air. Words were often spoken too near, low and breathy, warm puffs of air on Levi's earlobes. Slowly but surely, his carefully marked personal space started to diminish, their bodies pressing against each other unnecessarily. What disturbed Levi's peace of mind was not the brat's suggestive actions, it was the fact that Levi himself _liked_ them, and the fact that he caught himself _yearning_ for them.

Whatever games Jaeger was playing, he better halt it.

_Before Levi decided to stop it with a predatory pounce, both literally and metaphorically._

"Levi?" Jaeger's exploring fingers started combing through the said man's black, shiny hair, adding to the mess that was already there after Levi's brief nap. The said man snapped back from his thoughts instantly, his left hand were grabbing the brat's wrist in a flash, stopping those fingers and sensation that he had been purring internally at.

"S-sorry..." Jaeger's stutterings returned, his usual bright eyes shadowed with hurt. What Levi did next surprised both Jaeger and himself though. He had the hand that he was holding onto pulled down, making it possible for him to lean into the soft, inviting palm of Jaeger's, his cheek pushing against it.

Regret was not the emotion he had experienced when he witnessed Jaeger's cheeks lighting up like a kettle on fire, followed by a visible increase in his breathing. Levi believed that the fluttering of his heart, wild against his chest, was not remorse. No, it was something else. Something untamed that promised of numerous dangers, yet absolutely impossible to be refused, to be ignored and unheeded.

Jaeger's alternate hand reached out, now cupping Levi's face, caressing him gently. The brat hands were shaking, the movement so tiny, so swift, that had Levi not been hypersensitive toward touches he would not have detected it. What was the brat nervous for?

"I... I like you, Levi." Jaeger confessed softly, his soft, inviting lips pressed against Levi's left ear.

Levi swallowed, hard. This was wrong. He was the prisoner, someone who had committed an unforgivable crime, thus being locked up in this hellhole. Then here Jaeger was, declaring his growing affection toward him, the prison guard wanting to be with the prisoner. A typical unimaginable and forbidden relationship. He should say 'no', he should reject the brat right here and then, steering clear of anything non-beneficial that could happen to them in the near future. They would move on, putting this unromantic scene behind and forget about it gradually.

Rejection was what he should do.

Levi _should_.

But he could not and _would_ not.

If he was asked when did he started reciprocating Jaeger's feelings, Levi would not be able to reply, for he himself did not know when, but somewhere along the last seven days, his inexperienced heart had started falling for the brat. And when Levi fell, he fell _hard_.

That was why, when Levi's steely grey orbs finally met with _his_ brat's -still bright with hope and expectancy- he told him, "I like you too, Eren."

Jaeger's answering smile was so wide, filled to the brim with happiness that threatened to spill, that Levi felt proud and blessed. Pride that had enough balls to establish this so-wrong-yet-it-felt-so-right relationship, blessed that this gem of a being belonged to him, and him alone.

When Levi came to realize that his lips was tugged up into a shockingly visible smile, he finally accepted his defeat, admitting one fact -that he kept denying before- to himself:

_He, Levi Ackerman, had really fallen in love for the first time in his entire puny life._

...

Damn that bright-eyed-brat.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

SPOILERS ALERT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT IT

.

.

.

Eren giving Levi a h__dj_b >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! 
> 
> I wonder did any of you notice it, but I had tagged 'Yandere Eren'. I believed that 'yandere' simply meant 'lovestruck', but after @Cocoadile tell me that 'yandere' means something along the line of 'overly obsession with love such that one's feeling for another have the potential to hurt oneself or someone else (like kidnapping the person you like' and such) , I don't have the confidence to continue tagging 'yandere Eren'. 
> 
> I'm really sorry but I don't have any experience writing a yandere character. T^T 
> 
> If you guys really want a yandere! Eren scene, please share with me some ideas QAQ I'll do my best to add in some scene, unless they are really not compatible. 
> 
> If so, I'll have to remove the 'yandere Eren' tag then :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handjob. Prepare some tissues, people. XD

 *^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

"Tch."

 Levi was aggravated. No, the cause of his aggravation was not Eren, -in case anyone was wondering- who was currently staring questioningly at him, silently inquiring the reason to Levi's purposefully exaggerated tongue-clicking. The curiosity in his eyes -those prized pulchritude- deepened when Levi provided him with only a slight shake of his head as an answer, not once, not twice, but in fact the whole of the past three days.

It was not that Levi _wanted_ to keep something from Eren. Levi felt his chest tighten every time the look of dejection surfaced on his brat's face, as if someone had a spiky chain pierced through his body, wrapping it around his throbbing heart. Levi, who was a dumb -yes, he actually called himself dumb- noob towards any stuff connected to relationships, would rather tell his lover of his troubles than to hide it, fearing any misunderstandings might pull them apart.

But for this matter, it was different. Levi _wanted_ Eren to notice it for himself, to discover the main cause of his not-going-anywhere-else-soon exasperation. Levi wanted Eren to understand him, to know him so well that, even if Levi kept his usual stony mask on, Eren would still be able to see through it, straight into the crazy roller coaster ride of his heart. Levi wanted Eren to explore him, both literally and metaphorically, leaving not a stone unchecked or un-turned.

Levi was fully prepared to let Eren into his love-struck heart. _But_ Eren had to realize it.

It had been another seven days since their supposedly restricted relationship was confirmed, three -no, fuck his mathematic calculations, four- days since Horse-Face (or Jean, as his brat had informed him) came across them kissing -a tasty French kiss giving his tongue plenty of exercises-, and three days since that Horsey started his continuous attempts at laser-frying Levi with his tiny eyes.

**AN: there are break times for prisoners to get out of their cells, usually an hour after lunch. That's when Jean found out about Levi and Eren. If there's a fight, lockdown is the most common punishment, resulting in all the prisoners being locked up in their cells for as long as two weeks.**

As proud as Levi was to admit that his own pair of grey orbs did way better than Horse-Face at that subject, after repeatedly shooting that mad, jealous beast down for that many days, hours after hours, Levi felt exhausted. Was he not worried about the punishment his lover would be getting had he escaped his suffocating cage, Horse-Face would be in the hospital by now, without a doubt.

Levi felt exposed, like he was currently standing in front of everyone nude, with an icy wind biting into his warm flesh, sharp and cold and uncomfortable. After being the target of Horse-Face's piercing eyes for an unhealthy period of time, the word 'privacy' had almost ceased to exist in his mental dictionary. He felt vulnerable, and Levi, being the proud asshole as he was, loathed that feeling.

And this whole fucking shit leaded back to the whole Eren's-sad-and-pouty-face, for Levi's pride had been preventing him from telling his brat that Horse-Face was that stupid pain in his ass.

"Tch." Another click of his tongue, its sudden appearance completely unintentional. That fucking horse... Levi glowered at Horse-Face -who did the same stubbornly-, the intensity of his glare so deathly and scathing that even the most prideful president would be scared shitless, running with his tail tucked between his legs. Levi raised his left hand, preparing to give that horse a particular chosen finger when Eren interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Levi. It's two-thirty in the afternoon."

Levi's eyes immediately attached themselves onto his brat's, Horsey now completely forgotten and thrown to the back of his mind. Levi was a clean-freak, who took pride in how sanitary his belongings and surroundings were, thus it was unsurprising for him to love keeping himself clean and presentable too.

Back in the past, on the first day in this hellhole, Levi was not allowed to bathe since his obnoxious arrival had passed the scheduled period for cleaning up (twice per week). The predictable racket created annoyed all the shit out of all his cell mates and guards _so_ much, that they flared up multiple complains until the higher-ups finally took some actions. Since then, Levi was allowed to have himself cleaned once a day. Levi would prefer two baths per days to one, but since one was better than none, Levi figured that he should keep his mouth shut.

Two-thirty was appointed as Levi bathing time.

And maybe a little Levi and his brat's _private_ time.

With his lips curved in a suggestive smirk, Levi hopped off his bed and walked through the opened metal gate, straight into his brat. Sure, they both understood that their relationship should remain hidden, that they should tone down their intimacy a few levels when they were in the view of others, but who was there to say that Levi could not frustrate Horse-Face a little more? Beside, those other guards heeded no attention to their little display of affection, which was exactly what Levi liked and approved.

Even without looking, Levi knew that a huge heart-lurching grin was plastered on Eren's face when he looped his left arm around Levi's thin waist, guiding him out of this area, toward the bathing section. Levi suppressed his sudden feral urge to shudder, his small yet promising figure pressing onto his lover's while dismissing all the jealousy and disdain directed at him to the back of his head. 

Well, it was -to be honest- Levi's own fault. His actions -those ridiculous and nerve-wrecking banging and unstoppable swearing- led to an enormous amount of complaints, which led to special treatments that he was currently receiving. Who else sane would not have his vision exploding green after watching his cell mate bathing luxuriously once _everyday_ , while himself only got to bath merely _twice_ every _week_?

Levi slowed down, only slightly, just to slip his hand into Eren's, linking his long, delicate fingers with Eren's. His brat's fingers were rough and hard, probably born after months and months of harsh training, push-up and gun-handling. Levi still loved it though, he loved Eren's soldier-liked hands, Eren's adorable face, Eren's pair of cerulean orbs and his breath-taking body figure. Levi loved Eren, and every part of him.

When Eren tightened his hold onto Levi's, Levi knew that a small smile, a sincere smile that only his brat could get out of him, was on his lips.

"Strip, Levi." Eren told him the second after they reached their destination. A snort was all he had gotten as a reply.

"Are you commanding me, brat?"

Levi scrutinized his surrounding. Empty as usual, with no even a shadow in sight. There were eight cubicles, all as large and spacey as his cell, in which Levi concluded that each cubicle was meant for more than a person to wash at a time. 'Revolting' was the only word Levi could think of -fuck that, Levi could think of many many more vulgarities to replace it-, the thought of washing himself with another filth covered man causing goosebumps to crawl up his body in treacherous waves, that sensation highly unwelcome by Levi.

Levi sauntered over to the last cubicle in the furthest corner of the bathhouse -yes, he dubbed this area as The Bath House- the one that he deemed the cleanest amount the rest. To be truthful, all the cubicles looked exactly identical to each other, but Eren was not about to anger his boyfriend with his philosophy, thus choosing not to comment anything of Levi's ... unique behavior.

"Well? Are you commanding me to strip, _Eren_." Levi questioned, secretly pleased with way how Eren's name rolled off his tongue so perfectly and seductively, and secretly pleased with Eren's answering shudders , which was obvious despite his utmost effort to conceal them.

Levi watched as Eren swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up then down, for one time, for two times and for the third and final time. When Levi's grey, undiscoverable orbs were met with his brat's orb, he was, for the first time, taken aback with the fire roaring behind them, bright and burning with an indescribable ferocity.

"Yes. I am commanding you to strip Levi."

Oh Maria... His damn voice... Levi almost had a boner popped up then and there, which he managed to avoid, just barely. Thanks god he had a will as hard as an iron fist, perhaps even harder.

"Alright then," Levi replied with some difficulties, "watch closely, Eren."

Levi drew the curtain -translucent enough such that the privacy of the cubicle user was confirmed, yet the guards on duty still be able to do their jobs- seemingly blocking the rest of the world out with it, only leaving Eren and himself in a large, still confined area. His shirt -black and white stripped clothing similar to the pattern that of a bee- was the first clothing to be removed, Levi slipping out of it and had it tossed over the rake of the curtain so fast that others might have thought that the clothing had him offended. His pants was the next in line. Levi loosened up the elastic band that helped his pants to remain on his hips -instead of slipping off- slowly, bending his back without any sign of urgency as he had displayed toward his shirt while easing it down.

Eyes-contact were never broken, not even for a teeny weeny second.

Then something slammed into Levi, hard. Or rather, someone. A smirk soon replaced the usual disinterested expression on Levi's face right after the moment he had adjusted to the sudden, unexpected impact. Seemed like his brat could not hold back anymore.

What Eren said next had Levi's mind blown so far apart that -not literally, that would be unfortunate- only plenty of icy, freezing water could revived him.

"Levi... Why are you hard?"

H-hard? Levi was hard? H-how did this happened? Him, Levi Ackerman, the man who was sexually inactive for so damn long that he started classifying himself as the same as Hanji, his crazy, asexual childhood friend, was hard? No, this could not have happened, Eren was teasing him, r-right? It must be that!

Despite all his denials, Levi knew that his brat had stated nothing but fact. Facts, were information that were true and unchangeable, informations that must be accepted and believed, no matter how unacceptable or buffed they were. Levi was hard, and that was a fact. If he had actually paid some attentions to his nether legion, he would have felt that his boxer were suddenly 5 times too small. He would have noticed the persistent discomfort, his body trying to signal him, asking him to remove the clothing that was restraining his... cock. He would have discovered his first hard-on in his last ten or more years, without Eren pointing it to him.

That C-word was way too... new... Like a stranger. It was not a surprise, since Levi did not actually have a reason to use that C-word due to his body's extremely late hormones's appearan-

_Splatter. Splatter. Splash._

"Wa- what the fuck, you shitty brat!"

Shaking his head, Levi desperately tried to hold in his shivers, freezing cold droplets of water flying off his black, silky -do you understand why Levi's hair was still smooth after being in the prison for so long now?- hair, bracing themselves for a long ride down toward the drain. Cold water streamed down his slender figure, its non-existent temperature sapping his body heat away, eating them. Damn that brat for pouring that shit over his head.

"Sorry, Levi~" a pair of strong tanned arms circled themselves around his waist, pulling Levi toward the ass-whip that had him in this fucking situation. Wait... was his brat was hugging him? Levi tried, he honestly tried to, yet he still could not deny it, denied the fact that this unexpected embrace felt really... nice and comfortable. Levi liked it.

"Ya know, Levi, you really behave like a cat. "

Levi knew that his expression were one of amusement; his left eyebrow being tugged up, his lips moulded itself into a smirk and his usually unreadable orbs shone with some sort of visible laughter.

"Hey stop looking like you're constipated!" Eren teased, one of his arms untangling itself from Levi's waist, reaching up instead to pinch him gently on the nose. "I'm serious, you're just like a cat. One big meanie kitty. Meow~"

With one quick huff out of his nose matched with a sudden shake of his head -more water droplets flew about-, Levi had Eren's hand -the one that was still holding onto his small, button-up nose- dispatched. Levi amusement had yet to cease, for his lover was now purring into his hair, trying to get Levi to return his purring. Levi could even felt the vibration of Eren's continuous purrs against his skull. Seriously... what was he? A purring machine?

"Fuck off, shitty brat," the words might sounded rude and were meant to draw blood, but it was obvious that there were no real poison in them. "I want to bath."

Levi stripped his boxer off him as soon as his brat had moved away -not before muttering nonsensical stuff about Levi not purring back-, turning on his tap that rained warm, relaxing water onto his head, his body and his... current problem. If Levi believed that warm water would 'cure' and 'shooed' his boner away, he was proved wrong, by both the failure of his still on-going experiment and Eren' mad, rapturous laughter.

"Hahah... Oh Levi! Levi~ oh gosh! Hah~ I-I can't b-breath!"

Levi glared at Eren bitterly, watching as his brat struggling to breath, laugh and compose words to say at the same time. "I hope you choke and die."

"Levi... Hah, I have never laughed this hard before," Eren giggled, wiping away stray tears that leaked from his eyes before adding," you could have just _ask_ for help."

Unexpected shudders raced down his body, along his spine until it reached his cock, ripping a soft, strangled moan from Levi's pair of irresistible lips. What could Levi know, anyway, after being sexually inactive for so many damn years?

"Y-you damn brat..."

"Hmm? So do you want my help?"

Another waves of shudders rocked Levi's now trembling body, his lips opened then closed as if he was a fish out of its wet habitat, when Eren was suddenly by his side, his hand wrapping itself around Levi's erection.

"Nnnggg... More, E-Eren, more!"

"Really now, someone's being impatient~"

When Eren started stroking Levi's cock, his touches light and exploring, Levi's back was arched uncontrollably, his lips paled from the pressure being emitted onto it, preventing more embarrassing moans from escaping. F-fuck, that shitty brat was certainly skilled with that hand of his...

"Don't hold your voice back, your cries are so lewd..."

Their position changed, and soon Levi came to realize that his back was pressed against the warm tiled wall of the cubicle -warm for the water was still running, beating down onto their back-, his legs had been spread wide open as his lover wrapped them around his waist.

"S-shit! Ah f-fuck!"

Eren's slow, mediocre pumping were altered, now slightly faster, his fingers working wonders on Levi's cock. When his brat started playing with his balls with his free hand, Levi arousing moans became unstoppable, like the dam that had them trapped broke, allowing them to flood out.

"L-Levi... May I?" Eren breathed out, his fingers disconnecting with Levi's cock to fumble with his pants, unbuckling his leather belt before letting his own straining erection to pop out.

All Levi's complains and retorts were forced back the instant Eren continued stroking, their lengths now sliding against each other as his brat's hand resumed creating the delicious friction that had them stimulated. Loud, wet sounds could be heard from far away, resulted from the process of Eren's precum mixing with a generous amount of Levi's. Not like they noticed it, since their minds were far too muddled by the heavenly pleasure they were currently experiencing. Then Levi started crying out something other than incoherent moans and gasps and groans; Eren's name were repeated again and again by Levi in the form of desperate mewing, like a broken recorder, his pride went down the drain along with those water.

"E-Eren... Hah- Erennnnn... Ah! Ere-e-e-en~ I- I'm close-e haahh-"

"G-good... Ah-n! Cum for me, Lev-i!" Eren's panted command came out as a low and demanding growl, which went straight to Levi's already weeping cock. Just when Levi believed that he could not get any hotter...

Levi gave a loud cry of pure ecstasy, his hips jolting forward against his will, grinding his hard-on against his brat's directly.

"I-I'm real-ly clos-e-e... " Levi's unpreventable stuttering was lined against the edge of pleading and desperation, wanting _more_ and _more_ and _more_ , until Eren pushed him over the end, letting this overwhelming sensation to wash him away. When Eren started nibbling his earlobes and increasing the speed of his pleasure-bring hand, Levi knew that ha had spoken those sinful commands out loud.

"Cum, Levi. Scream my name."

That was it. With his brat whispering dirty stuff into his ears, his brat's skillful hands -one on his hard-on, another messaging his balls- on Levi's nether legion, he gave one final, incoherent, and _loud_ cry of Eren's name, liquid spurting out of his overly sensitive slit, white and warm and sticky, leaving his body quivering in its wake. His brat came soon after, both of their cum splattered onto Levi's body and Eren's uniform.

Damn this shitty brat...

Levi was a proud young man, yet here he was, tossing his pride away and allowing another man to have full control over his body, him unable to fight back in anyway. Levi groaned mentally, wanting to smack himself in the face, the harder the better. He, Levi Ackerman, had let himself carried away by his feelings, letting someone -not just anyone, but his lover- to _top_ him, not only that, he just had the best orgasm for the first time in his sex-deprived-adult-life.

Levi nuzzled his nose into The crook of Eren's sweat-covered neck, attempting to hide the crimson on his cheek. Levi did not really mind that he was the one going to bottom, what he minded was the fact that he _did not mind_ that, and that he had actually _enjoy_ being the one submitting.

Seemed like being dominated was one of his undiscovered turn-on, since Levi had always been the top in any of his relationship. Not like he had much time to spare for those pointless connections, for Levi believed that those stuff were too -with the lack of better word to use- pointless. Levi had always left his partner the moment he confirmed that she -yes, Levi was not into man yet; Eren was his first- could not arouse him and that he was certainly not attracted to her.

"Are you tired, Levi?"

Levi sighed into his brat's undeniably comfortable neck, mumbling a worn-out 'yes' and letting his brat to do all the work of cleaning them up. Water continued to flow down from Levi's soaked hair, following the contours of his -Levi was proud to say- rather muscular body, down to the white tiled floor and finally dripping into the drain, the sound resounding through the cubicle.

"Let's get you back then. You should rest."

"Brat."

"Huh?"

Levi smirked. Seemed like he was not the only one tired, for his brat had forgotten his famous -not really- 'not a brat' retort.

"Kiss me."

"E-ehh?"

"I did not stutter."

Levi watched as his brat blinked that mesmerizing orbs of his, his mind finally finished processing what Levi had been demanding, for when their eyes finally met, Eren's eyes were bright and intense once again.

As Eren tilted his head downward to meet Levi's waiting lips, Levi removed his head from his brat's neck and stood on his toes, wanting to lessen the painful height-difference between them.

Lips were met in the fiery mess of overflowing passion, their mouth wanting to tell -no- to show each other how much they liked each other, how much they wanted each other and how much they missed each other when they were separated for only a mere few hours. The moment Levi opened his mouth to let out the smallest, tiniest of his unintentional gasp, Eren's hot, wet tongue had invaded his mouth, exploring his cavern and committing it into his memory. Levi tried, but with the fire raging in his brat's eyes, Levi knew that there would not be any question about who being the dominated one.

It was a few moment later when Levi and Eren broke away, for their lungs were on their knees for oxygen. Levi found himself missing the feeling of having his brat's tongue dancing about in his mouth, and wishing to reattach his lips onto his brat's.

"Let's go, brat."

"Alrigh- wait Levi! Are you blushing?"

Levi lowered his head immediately, his left leg raising to land a kick on Eren's shin. Levi would have succeed, had he not fell, his legs remained too shaky from their recent... exercise... to support his movement. He was about to get a face full of soapy water and a free kiss from the tiled floor when he felt his brat's arm wrapping around his waist, steadying him.

"Seem like you can't walk, eh?" Eren murmured with a suggestive smirk, "allow me to carry you then, Levi."

With that being said, Eren had Levi dressed up -with some extra persuasive kisses- and scooped him (Levi) into his arms. Levi hanged on for his dear life, relaxing only when he understand that his brat would not drop him, enjoying the free ride.

"You better not drop me, brat. If you did, I'll shove my foot so high up your ass that your grandson would still be shitting shoelaces."

Levi vice-grips on Eren's arms increased in pressure when Eren laughed, his entire body rocking Levi's about as waves after waves of laughter appeared and died down.

"Not a brat, Levi."

Levi could hear the soothing clicking of Eren's boots coming into contact with the white tilted floor, soon becoming heavier and rougher as raw stone floor greeted them. With his brat's holding into him firmly, Levi found the wounded up tension leaving him, his body slumping into Eren's. Even with his sleep-induced mind, Levi was surprised to find that his small figure fitted perfectly together with the taller man who was carrying him, as if... They were meant to be together.

Levi shuddered inwardly, testing out whether could he glared at himself. That 'meant to be' talk was the most fucking cliché shit he had ever came up with. Levi was continuing his rather lame attempt at rolling his eyes upward when he felt a little... chilly.

"Your shirt is wet, brat."

"Not a brat, you old man. I'll change it later. Anyway, had you not been so damn attractive I would have remained dry."

Levi blinked before resumed burying his face into Eren's neck. He shot back up again thought, not bothering to hide the prominent redness of his cheeks, snapping," well, you enjoy it too, don't you?"

"Yes." Was the reply he ha gotten, along with a teasing smirk.

That damn brat...

"Stop giving me that damn expression, fucking brat! I might jump on you at any moment!"

"I wouldn't know about that, Lee-vi"

Levi remained silent for the rest of the walk, with his face pressed against his lover's neck. Had Levi seen his current expression, he would have kicked himself hard, for there were no other words to describe it other then 'sulking', and Levi did not sulk. Levi was jerked back from his sulky mode when he felt his ride skated into a stop, the heavy clicking of his brat's polished boots halting and disappearing.

"Ah, we are here. I didn't notice it, sorry." Eren sounded sheepish as he apologized, loosening his grips on Levi's back and legs, letting the shorter man to slide down.

"It's fine."

The seemingly jovial clicking of the keys was heard, and then Levi was in his cell again, with only the moldy, blotchy walls to welcome him. Oh and his bed that came in a set with a lemongrass-scented blanket.

"I'll be off then, old man! Bye~"

Eren was then gone in a second, leaving Levi shooting killer arrows with his grey orbs at the back of his head. When the brat was no longer within the range of Levi's sight, probably off to change into a clean, cum-free uniform, Levi allowed a sluggish sigh to leave him before dragging his body into his bed, preparing to crash. He pulled his blanket -smuggled into his cell by his brat- over his head, blocking out Horse-Face worthless 'laser-beam' and was about to drift off when...

That fucking ass-wipe called him an old man! Fucking shit! Profanities were muttered repeatedly as Levi pulled his stoney body out of his cocoon, his fingers searching about for his pencil -again, this was smuggled in by his brat- and tearing of a small piece of paper -Levi had forgotten where did he get this from- before writing in it.

Tiny elegant writing were sprawled out, its curvy, beautiful letters spelling out one simple yet meaningful message.

 _"This particular 'old man' will_ do _you_ so _hard, that you wouldn't get to walk for one damn week. -Levi."_

Levi was then back into his bed, finally allowing sleep to wrap its arms around him, not knowing that his arch-enemy -Horsey- was furiously praying that the visible white splatters of liquid on Eren's uniform was not the substance he had been thinking off, not knowing that the other nearby guards were starting to feel suspicious of their hidden relationship.

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

P.s.: Please tell me if you spot words like '(slanted)'. I'll edit it. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.
> 
> After reading all the comments and such, I decided to add in some yandere Eren scene. :3 Afteral, I did tag 'yandere Eren' in the first place. As for whether Levi is the uke or seme... We will wait and see, shall we? Maybe he is both uke and seme? XD 
> 
> Next update will be much later (6th of Dec), for I'll be travelling overseas until the 5th of December and there's no wifi there. ;_;


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of character building. (Fluff and butterflies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! ;D I'm back!
> 
> I promised that I will be updating tomorrow (6th) but I'm afraid I can't. //whisper// blame my parents, they want to bring me on another trip today. I will be back again on 8th >.

"Hey Lee-vi~"

The said man clicked his tongue out of pure annoyance, his head turning to watch his lover. "Aren't you going to drop that fucking nickname?"

"Nope-y." Eren grinned -the action causing a sudden spike in Levi's heartbeats.

Levi rolled his eyes unconsciously, turning his head yet again to let his eyes -after rolling- roam free, studying the world that he was currently kicked out from. It was a hot and unbearably humid afternoon -but an afternoon nonetheless-, and Levi caught himself wishing that he could have his shower right here and then, preferably in a more private area, without the sun beating down onto his back as if he was a dartboard and it was the dart-shooter. Levi knew -without looking down- that many prisoners had long since discarded their tops onto the ground, hoping for some non-existent breeze to lower their body temperature.  
  
This whole prisoner-thingy was made up of crews, and every crew had a leader, otherwise known as the boss. In this hellhole, there were six different crews, with the exception of a few loners, including Levi. It was not that Levi had been rejected by those useless bunch, on the contrary, it was _Levi_ the one who had turned them down, time again and again. Levi was a man who, to others, had some serious OCD... problem toward the matter of cleanliness, thus it was extremely understandable that the crewing system was similar to a plate of shit in his eyes.

There were plenty of other reasons for Levi to pick, though Levi would bother only to explain the basic.

First and foremost, was _how_ the crewing system even worked. Even with his back facing all those freakishly-tall-yet-puny men -specially Horsey-, Levi could feel the tension between the largest crew and some other random smaller -in size, not brains- ones.

Horse-Face, to Levi's utter disbelief, was the fucking boss of the largest crew, with about fifteen to twenty other shitting law-breakers below him. With this fact burned into his mind, Levi had finally understood the reasons behind Horse-Face courageous display of jerking off -the freaking disgusting show that Levi had to endure during his first day-, without any visible hesitation.

In order to get into the largest crew, one would have to kill another prisoner, or gravely injure him. So long as one managed to do that and not by some dumb luck, he was in. Levi had once wondered how Horse-Face, being such a _horse_ he was, could actually _murder_ a guy, or anyone else for that matter, but after watching him break another person's hand without so much as blinking his eyes, Levi rested his case about it.

There was another crew that required one to force kick one of their crew members out before joining, and one weird crew that didn't accept anyone newbie -they were the only one that did not ask for Levi's presence-, only making use of either of their nine members. That particular crew had held Levi's interest for a few days -before-, and after studying them for a period of time, Levi found out that they were the prison's 'supermarket', as they somehow managed to sneak in impossible but useless stuff like Mentos (sweets) and soccer balls.  
  
Horse-Face had proceeded to personally invite Levi in his gang on Levi's second day without needing to murder, probably planning to use him as a bragging material -who would not? Levi _dragged_ the guards in instead of the other way round-, but Levi shot him down without a second thought. Well, Horse-Face's strong dislike toward Levi had strengthened into an undying hatred since then.

Eren had told Levi -many many times- that he was like a cat, and Jean was definitely a horse. Fuck Puss In Boots, Levi concluded that it was only correct for horses and cats to _not_ get along.

The rest of the crews were too shot down one by one, for Levi did not want to expand his social circle, which consisted only of Hanji, Erwin -yes, the pig-charmer - and Eren, who was included only recently. Besides, Levi preferred to be alone, accompanied only by his thoughts.

On some rare occasions, Levi managed to find a spot where he was allowed to have a little peace, undisturbed by any bloody yelling or fucking chatters, with only the soothing sound of the wind rushing pass his ears. He was now enjoying one of those occasions, leaning against the railing with Eren right beside him. This kind of situations was getting more and more frequent, which led to Levi believing that his brat had actually _enjoyed_ sneaking Levi onto the roof during their afternoon break, filling in the silence in the air with casual or non-casual conversations.

Levi still remembered the first time Eren brought him up here, though he wished he could forget the part where his face had been as red as a juicy, ripen apple.  
  
•

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_The moment Levi heard those taps, one word surfaced instantly in his sleep-induced mind: Jeager. Levi pulled his blanket up, over his head, desperate to hide the unbearable heat on his cheeks from his -now- lover. His heart were pounding so wildly against his chest that Levi feared it would jump out of his throat._

_Man, he really fell so hard in love, eh?_

_"Levi~" Jeager's voice penetrated Levi's lemongrass-scented 'wall' so easily. Levi shut his eyes tight, faking sleep despite knowing how childish it was. It was going to be his first time facing that adorable brat as his lover, not a prisoner, and Levi -being a noob in such matters- was currently anxiously fretting over how should he react._

_"Seriously, Levi..." The said man curled up into a ball after hearing Jeager's chuckles, giving up on pretending to rest. "I knew you were awake!"_

_Soft tinkles followed by an irritating squealing sound of iron pushing against floor sounded, and Levi's blanket was snatched away from him, by no one other than the Jaeger brat._  
 _  
"What the freaking hel-" _

_ Levi's ability to conjure up words was taken from him too when Jeager planted a soft kiss on his left cheek, which resulted in the red that tainted it. Levi looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face. _

_ "Come on, Levi. It's break time." _

_Jeager's alluring voice had succeeded in prompting Levi to meet his gaze, his steely grey orbs into Jeager's cerulean ones. Invisible sparks sizzled about, like fireworks in the midnight sky, the intensity of this moment so uncomfortable that Levi wanted to run away. Levi could see that his brat was not far from affected, though his reaction was calmer; linking their fingers together and getting out of the cell._  
 _  
Levi followed his brat out wordlessly, passing many of other empty cells -the others went out already-, with only the tapping of Jaeger's boots to fill in the silence between them. When his brat brought him to an unfamiliar area, Levi could feel his footstep faltering. _

_ "Oi, bra-" _

_ "Not a brat." Jaeger replied, grinning. _

_ "Fine. Where are we going? The field is on the other side." Levi suppressed his urge to roll his eyes, pointing his right hand -Jaeger was holding onto the left- to the back to emphasize his words. _

_ "It's a secret, Levi~ Patience is a virtue." _

_ "Tch." _

_ Levi had actually sulked, keeping that façade up throughout the whole journey up the multiple flights of stairs until anticipation overtake it when he felt the gentle caress of an upcoming breeze. _

_ The roof. _

_ Jaeger must be bringing him to the roof. _

_ After awhile, Levi could feel Jaeger slowing down, his brat's grip on his wrist loosening. The soft breeze had long since evolved into a rather strong wind, causing Levi's usually neat, professional hair to be all over his head, the reason to his brat's laughter. _

_Levi growled at him," Your hair ain't any better than mine, shit for brains."_

_Jaeger shrugged, not dropping that breath-taking smile of his. "Right, right. We're here."_

_Levi was right, as usual; his brat had taken him to the roof indeed. Without thinking, Levi walked forward, soon was leaning against the railing of this particular platform, taking in a bird-eye view of the field that Levi was supposed to be in. He could hear the soft clicking of Jaeger's boots against the tilted platform floors, until it stopped when they were side-by-side._  
  
 _Levi felt many things at once; his eyes widening without his permission when his lover leaned in; an embarrassing blush heating up his cheek when his lover's arms circled sneakily around his waist; his heartbeat speeding up dangerously when his lover pulled them together._

_"W-what are you d-doing?"_ Damn, _Levi could not believe that he had actually_ stuttered, _like a love-sick woman (do they stutter anyway?)_  
 _  
Jaeger raised an eyebrow of his, elegantly. "What do you think? I'm hugging my boyfriend, or course."_

_ And Levi had foolishly believed that he would not blush any harder... _

_ "You're so cute." _

_ "Don't you call me cute! I'm a fucking man with a fucking dick!" _

_"I know." Jaeger grinned, flashing those perfect white teeth of his. "Hey."_

_Levi grunted, "what?"_

_"Guess a four-letter word that can describe an angry Levi. I'll give you a hint: it starts with the letter 'C'."_  
 _  
Damn that fucking brat. Levi decided against replying, choosing to glare at his lover instead. _

_ "Giving up?" Jaeger swooped lower, touching his forehead against Levi's lightly. "That will not do, Levi." _

_Levi snorted, "What can you do anyway, shitty brat? You wouldn't stand a chance against me."_  
  
 _The said brat retorted swiftly, rendering Levi into speechlessness. "Perhaps not. But you don't really sound convincing with your face so_ red _."_

_Levi tried lowering his head to hide his face, but with his brat's forehead against his, that action was not possible, thus swerving his grey orbs away was what exactly he did. It was only a few moment later when Levi felt the said brat's face inching closer, fanning hot, moist breath across his still heated cheek and nose, pointlessly heating them up even further._

_Levi's heart missed a beat._

_Jaeger was going to_ kiss _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O If you're wondering why I didn't just publish the whole chapter, that's because I haven completed it yet... //runs away//


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of character building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare some tissue papers, I really didn't plan for the frickle frackling behind... XD There's a lot of dialogues...
> 
> I just noticed that I had published chapter 4 part 1 twice (Thank you for telling me 'bout it :D you know who you're)... I deleted the extra, and unfortunately, all the comments on chapter 4 part 1 were gone :c I wouldn't be able to reply, sorry.
> 
> P.s.: This chapter have RiRen smut. For those of you who don't read the notes at the ending, please understand that I like Uke!Levi over uke!Eren and that I only write EreRi smut after RiRen due to me believing that the best stuff are for those who wait. I had reedited the tags. The act of both males receiving as well and giving is labelled as 'seke' (read it from somewhere) and that is what I had the story shaped after since having Levi soft and blushing all the way is really OOC. 
> 
> For those who clicked on 'Prison Walk' for pure EreRi story, please know that I'm terribly sorry to have failed your expectation. T3T EreRi smut is most likely appearing after another chapter, so skip this chapter if you must. I will DM you the summary of this chapter. (You have to ask for it tho, because I'm no mind-reader) XDDD

_Butterflies erupted, teasing Levi's stomach muscles, and he -much to his dismay- felt the ridiculous urge to squeal like a stupid three year old. The cooling wind howled madly into their ears, forcing the duo to squeeze their eyes shut, needing to keep their wild manes out. His mind was in an overdrive, his hold over his actions were tittering over the edge, threatening to fall. With a startle, Levi realized that he wanted -no, he_ needed _to kiss Jaeger._

_Jaeger was so, so close, his lips -so plump and inviting- ghosted against Levi's own._

_"I'm going to k-"_

_Levi snapped, like a broken twig. He grabbed Jaeger's collar -a beautiful green colour- and jerked that brat toward him, connecting their lips. Tongues twisted together in a fiery battle, licking and rubbing, furiously fighting for dominance. Saliva escaped, leaving a few wet, transparent trails behind on both men's chins, only fueling them further._

_Jaeger refused to yield._

_Levi pulled away, only by the slightest, growling heatedly into his lover's controlling kiss. Or rather, trying-to-take-control kiss. "You're so not(slanted) going to win." Then their lips were glued back again, molding against each other sensually, with the reign monopolized by Levi._

_Levi had observed everything, thus he had noticed many stuff. He had noticed that his brat had yet to loosen his arms, which were locking him in a strong embrace. He noticed that the wind had died off, no longer attempting to use their hair as a whip. Levi had too noticed the dark crimson on his brat's cheeks and also the red on the tip of the said brat's ears, which brought out his signature smirk._

_Levi had observed everything, thus he noticed many stuff._

_But, somehow, Levi failed to realize that for some reasons, the brat was no longer merely 'Jaeger' in his mind; Levi did not know it, but since then, he had always called his brat 'Eren' in his mind._

_Not like he would mind it._

-

"Levi?"

The said man blinked many times in quick succession, his eyes soon focusing on a palm that was bring waved directly in his line of vision.

"Earth to Levi! Hi, hi! Hi? Hi~ hi? Hi!"

Levi chuckled, amused by the 'wake up call' constructed by Eren, using only the word 'hi'.

"You're back!" Eren grinned, his oceanic orbs brightening, "I was talking about that one-week-can't-walk note that you tossed out of your cell when you stopped responding for god knows how long and I don't know how long I was calling and maybe hitting y-"

"Yes, yes, yes. I get what you're trying to say. Relax... I'm back... See? Take a deep breath."

Eren huffed, and Levi watched as his previous relief started making way to anger, "can I beat you?"

"No, brat."

Silence shrouded them like a weighty cloak; neither of them speaking as they stared both off into the distance, with Levi leaning into his brat's chest. Levi's usual tensed body had relaxed, him secretly enjoying this quiet, peaceful atmosphere that hang between him and his lover.

And that fucking brat just had to ruin the moment.

"Levi, what was the crime you committed?"

With a damn question too.

"Why?"

Eren blinked those beautiful eyes of his, "What do you mean by 'why' ?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

Levi tilted his head upward -he was leaning into Eren's chest-, watching his brat spacing out for a few seconds before managing a reply to his question.

"I want to know more about you, other than the fact that you're twenty-three years old and that you hated to be called an old man..." Eren's voice softened into a teasing whisper, adding in, "which you are."

Levi turned around and gave Eren's one of his famous death glare -which sadly, Eren was immune to- feeling the insane urge to kick his lover in the balls.

"Brat."

"Not a brat."

"You are one. How long we have until the break ends?"

Levi had took a step backward and pushed his bottom onto the railing with some difficulties -the railing was about two feet wide and four feet tall-, when his brat replied, "I'm not a brat, Mr Clean. Oh and there is another forty minutes or so- hey what are you planning?" Eren's -poorly- mimicked British accent had ended as a -poorly- concealed gulp, resulted from Levi's smug expression.

Levi waved his left hand, beckoning his brat forward. He watched with mild amusement as the said brat shuffled over and settled himself between his's thighs, pleased that he (Eren) had understood his (Levi) instruction. Levi swooped a little - extremely glad of the height boost that the four feet tall railing provided- purring seductively into Eren's right ear, "Hey _Eren_... What do naughty boy gets for calling his boyfriend 'old man' ?"

His brat had swallowed so loudly, -his Adam's apple bobbed like an apple being carried by waves- that Levi almost feared the appearance of other unwelcome prison guards.

"Erm... Sweets?"

"Nope," Levi popped the 'p', "He will get this," he showed Eren three digits of his left hand -the other two fingers were folded delicately into his palm- before adding, "Up that delicious ass of his."

"Wha- N-now?"

Levi let loosed a rather wolfish grin at Eren's stuttering, purring yet again into his brat's ear, "That's right~ Right now."

"B-but how?" Eren's cheeks burned ten different shades of ruby, the hot flames nibbling away on the tips of his ears.

"Turn around." Levi drawled out, barely managed to sound bored and disinterested even though he was jiggling madly about mentally like a five years old.

When Eren did as he was told, Levi had to take several deep, well-controlled breaths to avoid having a boner right then, since he had his sight set on his brat's nicely curved ass. Or butt. Whatever. After yesterday's particular TBH (The Bath House)... _Incident_ , Levi believed that all his non-existent hormones had suddenly came flooding back, which leaded to the fact that getting _it_ up was no longer a hard feat.

"Levi?"

The said man pulled his eyes away from his brat's bottom -with some effort-, mumbling, "You really do have nice ass." With that being said, Levi wounded his arms around Eren's waist, his long fingers cleverly worked the brat's leather belt off, though not before he confirmed their privacy.

After hearing what Levi had stated bluntly, Eren covered his flaming cheek with both hands, trying to hide his blush. "This is so embarrassing..."

Belt was off, the zips was undid. Eren's jeans was soon out of Levi's way, now pooling around its owner's feet with the boxer following closely behind. Eren was now standing inches away from Levi, his turgid erection nested against his abs in its full glory.

Levi wrapped his left hand around his brat's hard on, giving it light, hardly-detectable strokes that had Eren arching into. "Well, someone was sure eager, eh?"

"S-shut up!"

"Are you sure? What a pity... I was going to tell you the reasons as to why I'm here."

"Hey!"

Levi raised his right hand -his left on his brat's cock-, pushing three of his fingers against Eren's very much kissable lips. "Suck them well, then I'll tell you." Eren had invited Levi's fingers into his mouth so fast, that Levi could not stop the smirk that surfaced onto his face.

He really wanted to know, eh?

With Eren fucking himself with his (Levi) left hand, and his three fingers were well coated, Levi started, his voice barely audible, "Well... To sum it up... It's because of my bastard of a dad. Or a guy whom I used to thought as my father."

Levi looped his right hand around Eren's and proceed to gently circle Eren's entrance with his lubbed index finger, giving his brat a warning. "Kenny. That's his name. Kenny Ackerman."

A pause.

"He tried to fuck me." Levi stated nonchalantly, like it was something... Normal. Common and bland. He had inserted the single digit at the same instance as when he said that, leaving Eren writhing and breathless, not allowing him to cut in.

"Relax..." Levi mumbled, waiting for his brat to get used to his index finger before thrusting it in and out gently, his left hand still pumping. Levi had already given up on his borrowed height, deciding to let Eren clung onto the railing with his ass sticking out instead, enjoying the explicit view of his hands at work.

Soft moans and ragged pants filled the air as Levi pulled out his index only to thrust back in with another digits, scissoring and stretching Eren's dutifully.

"You probably think that he was drunk." Levi muttered, his facial features darkening, "But nope, he was actually fucking sober. Sober! That bastard sneaked into my room at four in the fucking morning, wearing nothing, running his germs-infested hands up my chest while I'm fucking sleeping!"

Another pause, mainly due to Levi taking large gulp of air to calm himself down.

"And his penïs. Holly Maria! I wish you are there to see it, Eren. It's so wrinkled and ugh... I was never so glad that I'm a light sleeper."

Third finger added. Obnoxious slicking could be heard -and plenty of moans- as Levi's left hand worked its way up and down on Eren's hard on, which was wet from the pre-ejaculatïon bubbled out of his brat's slït.

"Guess what I did when I woke up." Levi teased, leaning forward -against Eren's back- to nibble on his earlobes, giving them some gentle sucking.

"Y-you- ha! K- k- kick h- hnnngggg- hhim? Anng!"

"Bingo." Levi licked the shell of Eren's left ears, removing his hands from the taller man's nether region to pull his pants -and boxer- down, finally allowing his painfully pulsing cock to spring out.

Levi stroked himself, slicking his hard on with Eren's body fluid before lining himself against Eren's puckering entrance. He pushed in slowly, biting back cries of pleasure as his brat's tight ring of muscle enveloped him.

So _hot_. So _tight_.

"I k-kicked him r-r nnnnm right in th- manly par-t." Levi's eyes were shut forcefully, willing himself to stay still as his brat adjusted to his size, which Levi was proud to admit, _huge_.

"Lee-vi! Ah! P-pull out it h-h-urts!"

Levi re-wrapped his left hand around his brat's cock, showering it with his attention while his right hand played with his brat's balls, tugging them gently, getting his brat to relax. Soon Levi was able to move, and he started hammering into his brat's hole at different angles, seemingly searching for something.

"W-ell, he was sent t-to a h-h-ospital and haaah! The r-repo-rt stated that hi-s balls have t-o be removed... Agnnn- Th-en I was h-ere, sued by t- ah! That fucktard-"

Levi's face was almost as red as Eren's, though he was blushing due to his uncontrollable stuttering while his brat's was because of the intensity of this... Sex.

The fact that he was having sex for the first time in god-knows-how-long slammed into Levi with such an abruptness that he jolted, his pace slowing down. It was only when Eren panted out his name incoherently when Levi started picking up his pace, showing off his inhumanly accuracy as his brat cried out again and again, uncontrollable shudders rocking their frames. Levi experienced a strange yet familiar feeling, somewhat like coiling scathing, burning flame around his gut, the pleasure so overwhelming, so mind-washing that Levi felt faint. Eren's lewd moans and mewls were becoming increasingly louder, his back arching and his head thrown back, saliva dribbled down from the corner of his lips.

They only lasted another two more thrusts.

Balls were drawn up, and loads were released. White milky liquid splattered onto Eren's uniform -which he would have to change yet again-, slowly flowing downward as gravity did its magic. The same liquid leaked from Eren's asshōle, trailing downward to his thigh, the sensation a little ticklish.

"T-that haah- was fun." Levi panted, pulling himself out of his brat's bottom carefully, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Eren grinned, leaning forward to give Levi a smooch on his cheek before pulling his jeans up -and boxer-, fixing his attire. "Levi, we really need to bring some tissues along next time when we are doing it (slanted). Wet cum doesn't feel good at all." His brat pouted, and Levi felt his heart melted.

"Hm. I don't have it." Levi teased, "Wear that shitty jeans, then."

Levi watched as his brat opened his mouth, preparing to fire back a lousy remark when the ear-piercing shriek of the bell sounded, cutting their conversation short.

"Let's go, Levi."

Levi offered his brat a small yet visible smile as when his brat intertwined their sweaty fingers -Levi's one were especially dirty- as they both attempted to stand up with shaky legs, Eren's barely managing to hold himself up. Levi did fulfilled his promise well.

Levi was a man who believed that relationships are pointless, fill with only dramas as love comes and go like how a river flows. He had never thought that one day, he would ever fell in love with someone, and that the feelings would be mutual. He had never dreamed of processing lucks good enough for him to actually find someone whom he deemed prefect, yet here he was, holding hands with his lover, both smelling fresh from sex.

Levi was happy, and he was rarely feeling happy.

There was always a price to pay, though.

Standing at the tiny entrance of the stairway that leaded to below was a prison guard. A short guy, his blond hair swishing about as the wind gained speed. But a prison guard nevertheless. And that prison guard was staring at their currently linked hands.

Levi muttered, "shit." 

Shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo~ Who can guess the name of that guard? XP 
> 
> For those of you who want Uke!Levi, please be patient! I prefer Uke!Levi too~
> 
> I'm not sure when Chapter 5 will be up, so... to prevent myself from slacking off, I'll set myself a target. What do you think of an update next Wednesday? :3 It's a promise! 
> 
> Yandere-y stuff should be appearing in Chapter 6 XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren with plenty of yandere thoughts. //grins like a manic//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't late, am I? QAQ; It's still 11.04 pm in Singapore, so I wasn't late, right? //wanting to hide behind the couch//

Silence. More silence. Well, apart from the wild, bashing air that had been howling into Eren's sensitive ears and the disturbing racket resulted from his colleagues hustling all the prisoners back into their cramped cell, there was only silence. The atmosphere was so tensed, so awkward, that Eren doubted even the movie, Madagascar, could break it, and everyone acknowledged that Madagascar was insanely _funny_. Nobody spoke; Eren's old man staring at his friend with his eyes wide and mouth agape, as if his worst nightmare had came true while vice versa for his friend.  
  
Eren decided to break this awful tension in the air, his need to breathe through this barrel of thick goo overcoming his fear of his friend's reaction.  
  
"Armin."  
  
The blond-haired man flinched, mainly out of surprised and shock, finally wrenched away from his inner turmoil to communicate with people.  
  
"E-Eren! What is _this_? What will Mikasa think of this?" Armin's voice was one of those which expressed his confusion, with panicky and concern added into the mixture. He even emphasized his questions by pointing his index finger -that was rude- at Eren's hand, which was still linked together with Levi's -that was even ruder.  
  
Without warning, Eren snatched his hand back, trying to tuck them away in his jeans' pocket casually. Eren did not understand the reasons as to why he had reacted that particular way, the image of Levi's hand still suspended in the air burned into the back of his mind, haunting him. Perhaps that because Eren was a man who acted more on gut instinct than common sense -Eren doubted that he had any of those-  only to fret over the consequences of his rushed actions.  
  
If one asked Eren whether he regretted jerking his hand away from Levi's firm, soothing grips, he would have say yes. He would have repeated yes, and yes a thousand times over, for when Eren risked a peek at Levi and saw the hurt in his old man's supposedly uncaring orbs, he experience a painful jab in his heart, like someone had stabbed him with a knife and twisted it again and again.  
  
"L-Levi... I'm so sorry..." Eren reached out with both hands -after removing them from his pocket- wanting nothing but to feel the warmth of his lover in his arms. Eren tried to embrace his lover. He tried (slanted), but it was useless, Levi's previous hurt had made way to anger, and pushing Eren away was his reaction to Eren's apologies.  
  
"I'll excuse myself."  
  
Eren heard his old man muttered, reigning in his vigorous shivers as Levi's voice was devoid of any warmth; as inviting as his father's two-years-nine-months-uncleaned-socks, as empty as a dead, soulless husk and so cold, not unlike polar bears' balls.  
  
With his old man throwing about his tantrum, Eren decided that it was better for his health if he gave the said man some space to cool down. Beside, that was better than going after him and getting a vicious kick up his ass, which was honestly more than a little sore after... Some _stuff_.  
  
"So, what was that about?"  
  
Eren snapped his head away from Levi's rapidly shrinking silhouette, turning his attention onto his childhood best-friend.  
  
"Why are yo-"  
  
His inquiry was cut off by a rather rude buzzing, the sound coming directly from Armin's walkie-talkie -Eren himself have one too, but was turned off-, which was swinging by his (Armin) belt. Eren watched with mild curiosity as his friend unhook the device, answering it.  
  
"S0xxxxxxY, Armin."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Yes Sir, I'll be right there Sir."  
  
Armin had even saluted, even though he was speaking to his higher-up through the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Eren, I have to go. We _will_ talk about this later."  
  
Eren had almost rolled his eyes, only barely, not daring to defy his friend's current ultimate-serious mood. He would be fine, really. After all, it was well known that Armin had a soft heart, and could not stay angry for more than a few hours, four hours at most -yes, Eren had even calculated it, even though he hated math.  
  
What if Armin report what he had seen to someone else? What if the higher-up moved Levi away from him? Eren felt his heart speeding up involuntary, fearing any circumstances that could tear him and Levi apart. They would not, would they? No, Eren _would_ not and _could_ not let anyone to get between him and his lover. Not even Armin, his childhood best-friend. _Never_.  
  
Should he warned Armin? Yes, Eren should. After all, he was one of Eren's closest friends, and Eren treasured him greatly.  
  
"Armin!" Eren called out, having agreeing with his libido that he had to give his friend a warning.  
  
"Yes?" The said man -shortie- replied, not turning around.  
  
"Don't tell others of this. Yet." His instructions were simple and sounded innocent: 'keep your mouth shut for now', though even an amateur could feel the underlined threat laced within, like a rattlesnake shaking its musical instrument.  
  
"Don't you worry about it." Armin said, and then he was gone, out of Eren's sight.  
  
Eren breathed a sigh of relief, bringing up his wrist to check the timing on his slightly rusty metal watch simultaneously.  
  
4.06pm.  
  
He should go, since his duty would be starting in a mere nine minutes. Eren had flew down the troublesome flight of stairs, running toward the long stretch of corridors where he had strolled along with Levi just an hour ago. The ceiling torches flickered unpredictably, throwing different shades of shadows about, only adding up to Eren's tightly wounded up body features.  
  
Was Levi still angry? He could not be, could he? Levi liked him, right? He would not leave him, would he? What if he did?  
  
Eren shook his head, attempting to get rid of unwanted thoughts that had somehow surfaced. Eren needed to see his lover, he needed to be reassured, to confirm that his old man would not leave him, that his old man would stay by his side forever.  
  
Eren could hear the soft clicking of his boots against the elegant marble floorings changing into something louder, rougher, as he took his first step into the dungeon. Weird glances were thrown onto Eren path as he hurried pass his colleagues, his bright, cerulean orbs searching for Levi, and only for Levi.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He could not be gone, could he? There was no way he would not be in his immaculate -to Eren, not Levi- cell. But Eren had chanced upon an empty cell of his lover, or so he believed.  
  
He should take a deep breath.  
  
Eren did as his mind had instructed, successfully calming down from his mini panic attack, which left his body hot and bothered, streams of sweats flowing from his scalp. His old man would hate this -these sweats- so much... Damn. Eren shut his eyes, allowing the semi darkness to overwhelm him temporary as he pictured himself tossing negative thoughts out of an opened window.  
  
Taking another deep, much-need breath, Eren opened his tightly-shut eyes and gave his old man's cell a throughout scanning.  
  
Levi should be here. If he was not here, Eren's colleagues would have went on a rampage, which he would have been included, with his tail tucked between his legs (Eren was supposedly in charge of the area near Levi.) Beside, Levi was not that idiotic to _not_ come back, for who would attempt to lengthen their punishment when they have only another 8 days to go? Not his old man, of course.  
  
With those facts in mind, Eren finally noticed his lover's back against the metal bars, almost directly beneath Eren's nose.  
  
Was Levi asleep?  
  
The brunette took two step to his right, now squatting behind his old man, not caring about what others -prisoners and colleagues alike- thought of. Eren was sure that his old man had felt his moist breath heating the back of his neck up, double confirming his belief as Levi had inched forward, away from him.  
  
Levi was not asleep. He was _sulking_.  
  
Eren sighed, "Leevi... Don't be angry."  
  
Silence.  
  
Woah, Eren had really made his lover upset this time, eh? After all, Levi Ackerman was new to experiencing the L-four-letters-word, and Eren jerking his hand away from him was like stabbing Levi in his heart and smashing his man-pride.  
  
Eren sighed again -a little more exaggeratedly-, purposefully fanning his breath toward his old man's exposed flesh. He could felt Levi's frown even without looking at his facial features, Levi's anger and hurt obvious as the said man tugged the blanket -he had brought it along with him- over his head.  
  
Eren was debating over whether he should continue bugging his lover or to gave him some more time and space when one of his colleague, Reiner, called him.  
  
"Oi Eren! Armin wanted you to meet him at Block C in 10 minutes. And please don't turn off your walkie talkie next time."  
  
"Yeah alright. Thanks bro."  
  
Reiner replied with a small smile and a brief nod before turning motionless at his post, his position shifted so as to cover Eren's marked area as Eren stood up.  
  
"Bye Leevi. I'll be back soon."  
  
There was no reply. Not that Eren had expected one.  
  
Rough clicking soon filled in the silence that had somehow decided to drape over them. Eren was giving a small, grateful nod to Reiner when he noticed Jean -who was directly in his line of sight- glaring at him, his eyes shone with anger and... Was that lust? Not wanting to dive further into this matter, Eren averted his gaze and ignored the horse-like man, now focusing on the dusty stone flooring as his footsteps echoed about.  
  
He was out and about in no time.  
  
9 minutes left.  
  
Time to use the shorter route then.  
  
Eren muttered instructions to himself lowly, his mouth churning out the recipe of the short-cut to his destination. "Turn right... Up the nearest staircase and turned left on the third level. Damn it's so dark here... Now continue walking straight and cross to the next block through the connected room at the left corner. Find a nearest staircase and go to the roof."  
  
Eren could feel the cooling breeze pressing against his cheek as he jogged up the steps, bracing himself for his friend's mountains of questions, and perhaps, nagging. What he did not expect was a rough pull on the ear, the puller was none other than Mikasa Ackerman -wait... Her surname was the same as Levi?!- another one of Eren's childhood bestie.  
  
"Ow-oww! What was that for?!"  
  
"For hiding something from me." Was her expressionless reply.  
  
Did Eren mention that this particular raven-haired girl was always over-protective? Eren still vividly recalled how Mikasa had defended him like a furious mother bear when someone tried to bully him -when he was younger-, how Mikasa had bombarded him with tones of question whenever Eren spoke to someone new, and even how Mikasa gave him some serious talk about _not_ getting into a relationship.  
  
Levi Ackerman was Eren's first. And Eren was going to make sure that that adorable midget was the only one he would ever have.  
  
Both physically and emotionally. Thinking of physically, Eren felt heat rushed to his cheek, explicit images of his lover taking his vïrginity flashed before him, still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Why are your face red? Are you sick? Did you eat well? What time did you sleep yesterday night?"  
  
Eren let loosed a loud groan, gently slapping his friend's hand away from his forehead. That was when Eren noticed Armin, who had been standing motionless behind Mikasa the whole time, almost eerily.  
  
Silence shrouded the three of time, even Mikasa had ceased her irritating fussing.  
  
"Eren, what is your relationship between you and that prisoner?" Armin was the one who broke the tension, which came as a surprise to Eren. Now, now, where was the normal shy blonde that Eren had always known?  
  
Eren knew that Armin had kept his words, for Mikasa exploded into torrents of exclamation. "Wait! Eren and who? Which punk dare to touch _my_ Eren?!"  
  
"Hey! Mika, since when I was yours?" Eren snapped, his eyes soundlessly challenging his childhood friend into claiming him as hers. Mikasa bowed her head a little, her defeat shown through her actions. Eren almost smirked. Almost.  
  
"Levi is my boyfriend."  
  
Both Armin's and Mikasa's heads shot up -Armin was looking somewhere else-, like a compressed spring that was released.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Eren n-"  
  
"Shut up let me talk first Mi-"  
  
"No wait Ar-"  
  
Eren stuffed his mouth with his fist, attempting to muffle the laughter that was currently inching to get out.  
  
"Hey don't fight over me, guys."  
  
"Who the hell fight over you, dimwit?!" The two yelled at him simultaneously, their face red.  
  
"Anyway," Armin was the first one to cool down, "What do you mean by that prisoner is your boyfriend? He is a law-breaker, for god's sake! If Commander Pixis heard of this he will skin you alive!"  
  
Eren defended his lover, "Levi wasn't a bad guy! He just kicked his dad's ball to protect his own ass from being raped okay? And besides, Commander Pixis wouldn't know this if we keep this a secret right? Levi only have eight more days to go!"  
  
"How can you be so sure that he wasn't lying?" Mikasa chimed in as Armin was shocked into speechlessness.  
  
"He wasn't, goddamnit. I trust him." Beside, Eren doubted that Levi's mind was cleared enough to make up some prefect lies when he could not even speak something coherently. Well, especially when levi stuck that pleasure-bring dïck of his in Eren's butt.

None of them spoke for a while with meaningful looks tossed about, until Armin broke the silence (again).  
  
"Eren."

“Erennnn!” Armin called out for the second time –a little louder-, snapping his fingers in front of Eren's face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you really hide it from others for another 8 days? Mikasa and I have decided to not confess this to anyone else-"  
  
"Since it's the first time you trusted someone who wasn't your friend." Mikasa cut in.  
  
"- but if you get into trouble, don't pull either of us in." Armin concluded, shooting a glare at Mikasa.  
  
It took a few minutes for his friends' words to sunk in. Were they really letting him off the hook? This was not a trap, right? Eren slapped himself mentally, angry at himself for thinking such a ridiculous notion. Armin and Mikasa were the closest people to him in the whole world, and Eren trusted them enough to be blindfolded for a whole week. Maybe one whole month.  
  
"T-thank you. This mean so much to me." Eren willed away the tears that were threatening to pour over as he spoke.  
  
"We are best friends, aren't we?" Armin said, grinning at him and Mikasa.  
  
"Yeah." Eren felt a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
The atmosphere was so different from a few minutes ago. There were no buttery tensions, no awkward glances and no foolish anxiety. There were only heartfelt warmth as the trio were reminded of their unbreakable bonds, the friendship that they had been building -and were still building- since they were pure and innocent.  
  
The shrieking of the annoying bell reminded them of their duties, though.  
  
A/N: Bells were sounded after every section of their schedules. For examples, after the one hours break for the prisoners and for this case, 4.30pm (16:30) for the guards to do some throughout patrol around the area. [P.s: this particular bells system is made up by me]  
(Bold)  
  
“I need to go now, bye Eren! Bye Mikasa!” Armin flew away to the staircase, waving his left arms backward and was gone before Eren could blink.

“Well…” Mikasa fidgeted, suddenly interested in her fingers, not meeting Eren’s gaze.

“I got to go too.”

Strange… Eren was sure that Mikasa had others subject that she wanted to bring to light, so why did she not spew anything? Perhaps she was not ready yet –insert shrugging motion. Eren felt, rather than saw, his childhood friend’s attention on him when he realized that Mikasa was waiting for his goodbye.

“Yeah.” Eren smiled, “Bye.”

“Bye Eren.”

Eren allowed himself to enjoy the –to be honest- rather boring view of the field with the breeze tugging at his brown locks.

_Levi…_

Eren knew that Levi liked this place, along with its tranquil atmosphere. He could infer that Levi enjoyed thinking, that Levi liked to use his mind –which was something Eren was not very good at-, and that Levi enjoyed having Eren’s presence. Did Levi love him? Eren understood that within these two weeks –or maybe fewer than that-, his relationship with his old man was even more passionate than before. And obviously, more _intimidate_.

So did Levi love him? Eren knew that he loved his old man. Yes, he might just be a mere nineteen years old, but that did not stop him from saying that he _loved_ someone. It might be outrageous, but Eren could not find other words to describe the immense feeling he held for his adorable lover. Sure, one could say that it was just some stupid ‘puppy love’, or maybe ‘crush’, which was a more commonly used word, but even puppy was loyal, was it not? Beside, Eren believed that somewhere out in this vase world, there were plenty of couples that started out from ‘crushing’.

Eren loved Levi, and there was nothing else that could talk him out from it.

And nothing else that could break them apart. Eren would stop them all, he would eliminate all those who stood in their way. Why? Because of love.

Love was limitless and unstoppable. Love was strong and was often victorious.

But ah of course, love was dangerous.

Eren did not know how, but when he came to from his jumbled up mind, he was already at the entrance of the dungeon. Since like his feet had taken it upon themselves to move. Eren knew that he should go back to his post, for his duty had yet to end, but somehow, he found himself moving away, scurrying pass the supposedly where he should be and to another corridor to the currently empty field.

He did not feel like seeing Levi yet. To be more precise, he did not want to face an angry, sulking Levi, who was ignoring him. Eren knew that it was his own fault and that he had no other options but to accept Levi’s silent treatment, but who was there to say that he should not escape reality for a little longer?

His parents were dead, anyway.

Probably.

Four years ago, they left him with a note.

-

_Darling, –his mom used to call him this, despite all his heated arguments._

_Your father and I must leave. I’m so very sorry, darling, you must understand that we don’t really have any choice. It okay if you hate us, but please remember that your father and I love you with all of our hearts. You are our precious baby, our most treasured jewel. I’m sorry that we couldn't be together any longer. If fate had it, I hope our paths will cross in the future. Your uncle will be looking after you. Please be safe._

_-Carla_

-

They had left most of their belongings with a fifteen years old Eren, each only bringing a small backpack. Eren still remember the dread he felt when he had woken up in the middle of the night only to find the red Toyota his parents had owned disappeared, the choking sensation he endured as he waited for hours and hours for the loved ones who had yet to return. He still remember feeling as if his world had crashed, the stormy sky weighting against his young heart as he read the note with shaky hands and that his tears smudging the beautiful writings of his mother.

Why must they abandoned him? Was he a bad boy? Was he too naughty and went overboard? Was they tired of him? Why?!

It was on that morning when Mikasa found him passed out at the front pouch of his house with wet tears forming puddles on the marble floor. It was also on that morning when Mikasa took on the role of a mother and became over-protective since.

Humans’ hearts were fragile. Human were really just some nebulous creatures.

He was never the same since.

“Eren! Why are you here?”

The said man was pulled back from his reverie the moment someone called his name out. Eren lowered his head a little, his hand rising to wipe away the tears had always poured out. He could not effort to let Armin saw him in this state, both of his childhood friends had worked so hard to cheer him up, he should not hurt them with thise shitty liquid from his eyes.

“Hey, Armin.”

“Don’t y-ou haaah -have duty?” Armin panted, taking in large gulps of air to replenish his lungs. (He ran all the way to Eren.)

“You really do need to work out.” Eren grinned, teasing this famous book-worm. “I gotta go, bye Armin! Thanks for reminding me!”

Eren ran back to the dungeon with such alarming speed that he had given himself quite a scare. He really should not bring up his past too much, standing in the middle of that burning field with his mind somewhere else was really not a fantastic idea, especially for such a long period of time. Eren checked his watch and took back the ‘such a long time’ part. Fifteen minutes were just for girls and weaklings. Counting out Mikasa.

“Woah there buddy!” Reiner whistled, “You was gone for so long! I almost thought that you were dead!”

“Sorry~”

Eren felt his body shuddered on its accord before sensing the death glare someone was throwing at him. He strolled forward slowly, not meeting his lover’s glance purposefully to further agitate him. Eren needed to punish Levi, to burn the fact that only Eren himself owned Levi, him and no one else, into Levi’s mind so the said man could never forgets about it.  

“Reiner, how long is tomorrow break time?”

Reiner, who had moved back to his original position, focused his attention on Eren, “Its 1 hour and half, since they –he waved his hands around to make a point- behaved themselves well.”

“Thank you.”

Levi was in for a surprise tomorrow.

“Hey Leevi… Are you still angry?” Eren voice was soft. It did not matter if Levi was still mad. He could never escape from Eren’s grasp, for Eren was going to make sure of that, even if it risked losing his job. He was going to _tie_ Levi to him.

“I’m really sorry, Leevi.” Eren squatted down, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead –Levi was slumped against the metal bars, which was so going to leave some temporary marks on his skin later on- to comfort him.

“Who the fuck is that guy?” His lover voice was like his air, relighting the life in his cerulean orbs.

Eren felt his eyes widened. Was Levi perhaps… jealous?

“Reiner. He was trained together with me and a few others, so we are like brothers. Leevi, are you jealous?” Eren voiced out his question, his eyes preparing to catch any changes in his lover’s expression.

“No.”

“Levi.” Eren called out, shifting his feet a little as he felt his muscles getting a little worn out.

“What?”

“You are blushing.”

“N-no fucking way!”

“Oooops! Now you’re even redder~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to merge chapter 4 part 1 and 2 together tomorrow or so :3
> 
> Who wants smut? RISE YOUR HANDDDDDS!! I'm Hangi the WeiDO~ *cough* *cough* Okay I'm alright now. Maybe drinking a cup of coffee isn't such a great idea. XD
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of an update next Friday? :3 I have yet to break any promise (I hope ;_;) and I don't want to break any yet! It's 11.09pm now o.o Gotta click 'post' soon~

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'be stopping here. Next update should be up by next week ^_^
> 
> I know author notes are annoying :3 So I had them written at the back.
> 
> This is a modern day prisoner!Levi AU (What is AU anyway?) . Originally I had planned it out as a smexy oneshot for someone I promised (you know who you are xD), but then I realized that this fanfic is suitable to have a plot in (plenty fluffy scenes) so I decided to expand it. There will be smut eventually ;) 
> 
> Say, do you prefer
> 
> Uke!Levi or Uke!Eren?


End file.
